


【GO|CA】Pygmalion

by frozenfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), First Time, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: “你不属于星空，你属于大地。”





	【GO|CA】Pygmalion

写在前面：这是一个非常混乱的AU设定 谨慎踩雷

正如他的兄弟姐妹们一样，亚茨拉斐尔的记忆始于一片浑浊的尘埃：在坠落的过程中燃烧，在冰凉的海水中冷却，而后又在叮叮当当的凿刻声中被再次塑型。信徒把他们与那些犄角上挂着花环的羔羊们一道儿摆放进诸神的殿堂，浸泡过香料的圣油熏烤出淡蓝色的烟雾，虔诚的祈祷声伴随其间，在雕琢精美的拱门间盘旋。

当诸神决定回应信徒的召唤时，通常他们会选中一尊摆放在殿堂中的雕像，并降下浅蓝色的天火。亚茨拉斐尔不止一次目睹自己的兄弟姐妹们在燃烧崩裂的石块间重生：有时候是一只冒火旋转的巨轮，有时候是三只攒在一起的动物的头颅，有时候仅仅是一团变幻莫测的气体，他们扇动着生有一百只眼睛的翅膀随着天火一同离去——他们作为诸神在人间化身的使命已然完成，现在是时候回归故土了。翌日，信徒们会在那堆破碎的石块间寻找到一枝橄榄叶，昭示神明造访的痕迹，于是他们举起装满泛着玫瑰色泡沫的葡萄酒的金杯，手挽着手绕着熊熊燃烧的祭坛下起舞狂欢。

如今这样的盛况已经不像从前那般频繁。诸神从不吝惜回应信徒的呼唤，然而构成他们行走于人间的化身的载体却已经有数百年未曾再出现过了。距离上一次庆典已经过去了整整一个世纪，然而陆陆续续依然有一些男女老少造访神殿。这些人的头上没有金冠，也从来不献上什么名贵的祭品，通常仅仅是献上一束还带着晨露的鲜花，或是一罐泡着一块蜂蜜的山羊奶。亚茨拉斐尔的兄弟姐妹们不喜欢这些吵吵闹闹的人群：他们自由散漫，竟胆敢攀上祭坛，抓起里头所剩无几的骨灰肆意泼洒，有时候甚至还在神殿嬉戏，把雕像们当做临时的庇佑所。直到姗姗来迟的守卫呵斥着将他们驱逐，那些喧闹的人群才肯一哄而散。

比起那些总是一本正经的信徒，亚茨拉斐尔倒是挺喜欢这些吵吵闹闹的平民。他静静地站在那里，看着孩童间的嬉戏打闹，听着恋人间的窃窃私语，有时候会有喝得满面通红的诗人为他带上编得歪歪扭扭的花冠，搂着他光滑冰冷的腰身大声向观众朗诵即兴的诗句，偶尔也有一些不谐世事的少年虔诚地亲吻他握着剑柄的手，煞有其事地祈祷神明赐予他们勇气和力量。

他那早已升天的兄长加百列偶尔会下凡检查那些还逗留在人间的弟妹们的状况，今天他的形象是一只羽毛泛紫的雄鹰，羽翼上的每一只眼睛都睁开着，当它们最终落在亚茨拉斐尔身上时，这尊年轻的雕像有点不自在地垂下脑袋。

巨鹰发出某种类似叹息的声音，“亚茨拉斐尔，你曾经是我们当中最纯净的那一个，我本以为你会是最先归乡的那一批。现在看来，连圣德芬都比你上进。我们已经决定将他视为下一次祭祀的人选。”

他颇为痛心疾首地摇了摇头，羽翼间掀起的沙尘拂过祭坛周围唯二矗立着的雕像。

“实在搞不明白你为什么会想留在这里，你甚至不能离开这个石座参与他们的生活——我们并不属于这里，我们属于诸神的星空。”

“只是不那么确定罢了。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了一口气，他已经学会放弃让兄弟姐妹们理解那些在他们眼中看起来绝对荒谬可笑的想法。

某天深夜，一条生着黑鳞的红腹蛇拖着受伤的尾部自石阶盘旋而上，当它嘶嘶开口报上名号时，殿内长明的圣火在忽如其来的风中颤抖。那蛇请求借宿一宿——鉴于他们是神祗在凡间的化身，理当对所有生灵提供庇护。

圣德芬对此充耳不闻。自从获知自己取得了下一次祭祀的返乡资格后，像所有被选中的雕像一样，他越发不苟言笑起来，全身心地把所有精力投射在头顶那片遥远无际的星空中。

于是那双金色的蛇眼落在神殿里另一尊石像上。

“到这儿来吧，克蠕戾，”亚茨拉斐尔犹豫片刻后说道，“我石座下的罐子里还有一些山羊奶，请自便。”

“你和多数从天上来的家伙不一样，”那蛇上下打量着他，“他们总爱仰望星空，据说那里才是他们的归属。”

“我几乎不记得故乡是什么样的了，也许没有这里温暖——我听说越高的地方空气越寒冷。你呢，你的故乡在哪里？”

“我没有故乡，”克蠕戾说，“不过如果你感兴趣的话，我倒是可以告诉你一些路上的见闻——作为一点微不足道的回报。”

祭祀的确是要开始了，那些守卫也开始变本加厉地在神殿附近开始巡逻，以至于一连几个月，除了那些头戴金冠的信徒，再无他人造访此处。好在克蠕戾似乎并不急着动身，尽管尾部的伤口早已愈合，它依然每日潜伏在雕像收拢的羽翼之下，躲避守卫的搜查，当四下无人之时，它便顺着石座而下，取用那些剩余的祭品。更多时候，黑蛇会懒洋洋地在阳光下盘作一团，向亚茨拉斐尔讲起那些遥远的，连绵起伏的炽热沙丘，讲起那些风格迥异的建筑以及生活在其中的不同的人群。

“你应该和我一起离开，”克蠕戾在临别之际如是说道，“你不属于星空，你属于大地。”

“我无处可去，”亚茨拉斐尔沮丧地垂着头，神殿外的雨水倾盆而下，顺着他光洁的脸颊往下流淌，“作为诸神在人间行走的载体，我的命运在坠落的那一刻已是定局。但是感谢你的陪伴，我的朋友，我已经比其他的兄弟姐妹们见识到了更多。但愿我在上头俯视大地时，还能瞥见你的身影。”

“你从星空上是什么都看不到的，”克蠕戾攀上他的肩，“不过，我们会再见面的。”

“你说过你从不会在相同的地点再次停留。”

“当然不，流浪是我的天性。不过有一天，你会呼唤我的名字——我保证，我一定回应你的召唤。”

黑蛇低下那只菱形的头颅，它伸出暗色的蛇信。在瓢泼的大雨中，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己冰凉的双唇似乎重新拥有了被阳光灼烤后的温度，那股暖意似乎打算永远滞留在那里，仿佛一个永恒的烙印。

克蠕戾离开后的一个月，诸神响应了信徒们的召唤。蓝色的天火通过神殿的穹顶，将每一个晦暗的角落照得煞白，圣德芬自粉碎的石块间重生：那是一把滴着血的长矛，猩红色的翅翼张着一百只眼睛，每一只瞳孔似乎都正向外散发着无尽的威力——伴随着隆隆的轰鸣，他和诸神一道向南离去，留下一道橙红的轨迹。

自那以后，亚茨拉斐尔的处境越发无趣起来。这倒不是说他有多想念那个从不主动与他交流的圣德芬，而是因为眼下，即使是那些喧闹的平民也鲜少拜访神殿了。偶尔还会有一些老人和儿童带来些许蜂蜜和羊奶，然而他们的脸上也已经没有那种无忧无虑的笑容，他们向神殿内唯一一座雕像祈求，希望自己的家人能平安归来。不过显然，微薄的祭品并不能打动诸神：那些曾经躲藏在石块间嬉笑打闹的儿童转眼间也到了参军的年龄，而亚茨拉斐尔依然伫立在石座之上，听着跛脚的吟游诗人拨弄着那把破破烂烂的木琴，歌唱那些再也无法返乡的士兵，于是观众们发出低低的啜泣声，在神殿的柱子间发出呜呜的共振——这一回的祭祀来得格外突然，信徒们似乎想充分利用好这仅存的最后的机会。

“这一天终于来临了，”加百列看着唯一一个任然驻留在大地上的弟弟，“亚茨拉斐尔，天火将赋予你新的形态，你将和诸神向南前进，降下神迹，消除那里的罪孽。不要担心，在那之后我们当然会把你送回故乡，我们将从此自星空处普照整个大地——诸神万岁。”

当晚，一位衣着华贵的年轻女子沿着神殿的石阶登上祭坛，她按着信徒祭祀的规格，献上一头扎着花环的羔羊，几块上好的乳酪，以及成罐成罐泡着香料的圣油。

“我去那些信徒的仓库里溜达了一圈，借了一点东西出来。不知道你们这些高高在上的诸神是否真的看得上这些祭品，”她在跳动的火光中喃喃道，“当然，鉴于你们并不介意那些贵族从其他城市掠夺来的珍宝，我猜这二者间并没有本质的区别。”

“我听说他们打算再举行一次祭祀，保佑他们出征顺利。要我说这尽是一些狗屁——你们诸神本该庇护我们所有人，那么为什么又要让那些年轻人白白送死，让那些贵族坐享其成？”她冲祭坛边上唯一一尊石像微微欠身，而后解下那些精美的服饰丢进熊熊燃烧的烈火中，“明晚我要亲自将这一切终结——你们听到了吗？我会让这一切终结！用我自己的方式！无论你们是否愿意庇佑我——反正我早就不指望会得到回应了。”

祭坛上的火焰裹挟着浇着圣油的干柴冲着穹顶发出咆哮，灼热的空气让亚茨拉斐尔头顶上的那片夜空开始扭曲，群星黯然失色，那片浓稠的靛蓝几乎要压得他喘不过气来。亚茨拉斐尔想象自己从破碎的石块中幻化成一团明亮的火焰，随着诸神横扫其他城市，他想起那些烧得发白的泥土，那些焦黑的躯干，那些流离失所的居民和坍塌毁灭的庙宇。

我不想离开，他试图像圣德芬那样凝视星空以求得指引，请让我留下来。

火苗沿着圣油的痕迹四下蔓延，新蒸腾起来的浓烟很快将穹顶上那片星空掩住——同以往一样，群星依旧沉默——诸神从未回应过他的任何呼唤：以前没有，现在也没有，将来也不会有了。

我不属于你们，亚茨拉斐尔如是想着，他觉得自己的躯体正在微微颤抖，仿佛有什么东西马上就要破土而出，我属于大地。

“嘶——那就留下来，”一个低沉的声音穿透层层浓烟在神殿内回荡，石墙上的黑影聚拢成型，映照出一条巨蛇的轮廓。

“克蠕戾？”亚茨拉斐尔看着那条巨蛇毫不费力地穿过火舌，缠上自己的身躯，“你怎么会出现在这里——”

“你召唤了我，所以我来了，”像所有进行捕猎的蛇一样，克蠕戾将自己的猎物紧紧地圈住，有力的肌肉按摩着石像光滑的表层，直到它们像融化的蜡一样变得柔软，“听着，如果我可以拒绝那帮端坐在群星的老古板，那么你也一样可以——”

“别走！”亚茨拉斐尔在巨蛇抽离的时候慌乱地伸出手，他随即意识到，自己的躯壳似乎已经开始在石座上摇摇欲坠。

“到我这里来，”巨蛇的躯干开始变形，先是头颅，而后是修长的四肢，他站在祭坛上冲石像伸出手，暗红的长发在火光中燃烧，“你我皆拥有群星的力量，来吧，释放它。”

亚茨拉斐尔尝试着挪动沉重的双脚，他旋即从石座上坠落，然而那些新生的，柔软的表层却没有随之破碎，他摇摇晃晃地站起身，跌跌撞撞地像新生的婴儿一般向着祭坛中央的身影走去。他早该料到的，克蠕戾从来就不是什么普通的黑蛇，他是那颗自甘坠落永远被大地束缚的繁星之一，是为他的兄弟姐妹们所避讳的邪神——巨蛇回应了亚茨拉斐尔的呼唤，如今轮到亚茨拉斐尔为他的新神献上祭品了。

“使用我，”亚茨拉斐尔攥住对方火红的发卷，用嘴唇虔诚地亲吻他的眉弓和鼻梁，“或者毁灭我，把我变成你的。”

克蠕戾的胸腔里振动出隆隆的笑声，他把亚茨拉斐尔放倒在祭坛上，随后握着对方的膝头将它们分开，“毁灭？不，我更愿意称其为新生。”

亚茨拉斐尔深吸了一口气，来自群星的力量在他的躯体内横冲直撞，他仅仅需要向内稍稍挖掘，那些神力便如喷涌的泉水一般向外逃逸。他隐约还记得那些信徒们在祭祀结束之际放纵狂欢的模样，于是便照着记忆中的偏好将自己的躯体幻化出新的形状。

“或许不仅仅是你召唤了我，也许在同时我也召唤了你，”克蠕戾自祭坛处掬起一捧的骨灰抹在亚茨拉斐尔的乳房上，三条并排的焦黑的印记越过对方隆起的腹部，在浅浅的肚脐眼略作停留，最后在尚且闭合着的肉缝顶端划上终点，“现在，我要触碰你了。”

亚茨拉斐尔好奇地看着对方掰开那两瓣肥厚的阴唇，露出夹在褶皱间的暗红色的肉粒，它们逐渐开始充血胀大，并伴生出一种诡异的酥麻感，就仿佛克蠕戾的目光似乎带着牙齿，正细细地啃噬着这最脆弱的部分。

“你对我做了什么？”他难耐地弓起身子，一时间不知道究竟是要撤离还是迎合。

“为什么不问问自己的身体呢？”克蠕戾像蛇一样笑起来，他轻柔地扯着亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，将那些尚且还有些生涩的指头向勃起的阴蒂靠拢，“像这样——”

从未行过性事的雕像发出一声低低的呜咽，埋藏在肉唇间的甬道收缩着分泌出透明的液体，被他们的指腹推开，在滚烫的皮肤上留下淡淡的腥气。亚茨拉斐尔的动作逐渐开始熟练起来，甚至开始有意识地将指尖向潮湿的洞口推进：他几乎没费多少力气便滑进那片燃烧的欲望中，潮湿的肉壁从四面八方挤压着他的指尖，直到亚茨拉斐尔最终也无法分辨出究竟是身体里的哪一个部位正在给予某种灭顶的快感，他下意识地想要中断这过度的刺激，却不料那些紧缩的肌肉死死地咬住导致快感的元凶，更多淫液顺着指缝滴落在祭坛上，混合着圣油沿着祭坛上细碎的纹路流淌。

“嘶——就是这样，”克蠕戾低声鼓励着，用类似虔诚的态度注视着眼前这位逐渐食髓知味的星辰，暗黑色的圆点逐渐自他的颈侧向双颊覆盖，再次显露出巨蛇的形态，“你属于我，而我也属于你。”

“我想要——”亚茨拉斐尔徒劳地做了一个手势，沾着体液的指尖沿着蛇腹向下，虚虚握住藏在鳞片下的两根带着刺的阴茎，“求你。”

一道淡蓝色的闪电划破了他们头顶上那片宁静的夜空，隆隆的雷声由远及近地发出沉闷的低吼。巨蛇在嵌进亚茨拉斐尔体内的同时环住怀中猎物胸部向后拉扯，将他摆成一个圆润的弓形。繁星不可避免地映入亚茨拉斐尔的眼里，他意识到自己这副荒诞的模样一定会被诸神尽收眼底，但这似乎已经不再重要了。克蠕戾圈着他的腰将他向上举起——神殿内的木柴迸发出噼啪的爆裂声，亚茨拉斐尔在高潮的瞬间将牙齿陷进克蠕戾粗糙的鳞片间，蛇的血和精液进入他的躯壳，与此同时，他的颈侧多了两个细小的伤口，喷涌而出的神力沿着巨蛇的脊椎向上，堪堪撞上呼啸着的，试图击中那两个在祭坛上交缠着，沾满骨灰的身影的天火。

当第二天人们慌慌张张地顶着暴雨摸到神殿的石阶前时，映入他们眼帘的是一座已经完全倒塌掉的废墟。信徒们试图从中抢救出唯一一尊可以满足他们愿望的雕像，却发现它已经被劈得粉碎，更令人恐惧的是，他们在那堆发黑的石块间找到的并不是象征诸神的橄榄枝，而是一张看起来就很邪恶的暗红色蛇皮。

“谢天谢地，我的翅膀上没有长出哪怕是半只眼睛。”昨晚刚刚诞生的神祗着迷般地抚过自己新生的皮肤。

他那生着一头耀眼红发的同伴赞许地打量着对方丰满的腰际和浑圆的大腿，“我很欣赏你对自己躯体做出的改变——看起来更像人类一点。”

“我得把这东西先处理一下——，”亚茨拉斐尔端详着手中那把依然燃烧着的剑，而后随手将它插进附近松软的泥土里，“你能想象我举着它站了快一千年吗？我甚至都不喜欢它的形状。”

克蠕戾轻轻揽着他的腰，“是时候离开花园了，先往东？还是向西？”

两位神祗肩并肩地走远。在他们身后，一位年轻的女人将那把正在燃烧的剑从土地中抽出：这是一把上好的武器，锐利，轻便，适合近身行刺。

她不确定这究竟是否是诸神给予的最后的回答——神殿已经坍塌，信徒们的时代或许也将一去不返。年轻的女人将剑拢进袍子里，让它紧紧地贴紧自己的胸膛。她毫无畏惧地向那些跌坐在废墟中的身影走去，剑刃上的那簇火焰像一颗滚烫的心脏，有力地跳动着。


End file.
